


One Last Job

by WishaDream



Series: Getaway Car [2]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Adopted Children, Continuation, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fun and Games, Games, Happy Ending, Happy Family, Imagination, Living Together, Playing with the Kids, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that reminded me of the scene in dressmaker, bank heist, but don't worry i kept it light this time, don't know what that means, go aheadand watch it, have you ever watched the dressmaker with kate winslet, i ask innocently, i dare you, its the best-worst movie, mini sequel to bank robber story, the lakes mentioning of cliffs reminded me of the final scene in the getaway car fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Karlie has retired from the life of bank robberies, car chases, and crime. But just because something is in your past doesn't mean it will stay there.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Getaway Car [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889290
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @Cory thanks for the kind comments on the original story, here's a little bonus content because I was inspired.

“I swore I’d never do another job again,” Karlie shook her head as she let out a dark chuckle, “I should have known that I wouldn’t be able to escape. That it would just pull me back again.”

She made a dramatic grasping motion with her hand before sweeping her eyes across the team gathered before her. Fixing each of them with a demanding expression she asked, “Are you sure this is what you want? If this is really what you want I’ll join you for one final job. But this is it,” she cut her hand through the air to emphasize her point, “I can’t do this again. It’s too much. Too much of a toll on me and my family.”

She shook her head slowly as she pinched at the bridge of her nose, “I promised her I wouldn’t go back. I swore. But if this is important to you, if this is really what has to happen—then fine. One last job.”

Her teammates started to giggle, as the youngest girl said, “Mommy, you’re being silly.”

Karlie smiled at the three children as she knelt down in front of the boy who had tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry, baby. Was I being too serious?”

The little boy with the bluest eyes wiped at the tears on his cheeks as he nodded his head slowly.

Scooping him up in her arms, she held him in a way that allowed her to give his belly a raspberry as he started to laugh and squirm.

“Me next,” called the two little girls as they pulled at the front of her pants.

She smiled at them before casting a look back at the house, a white two story home with wrap around porch. They were presently in the backyard as they waited for Taylor to put the final touches on their adventure. Through the backdoor she noticed the blonde wave at her in signal that things were done.

Setting down the boy, she adopted a terrible combination Boston-Chicago accent as she told the kids, “Let’s do this thing.”

The backdoor led into the kitchen. Nothing had been set up there, but in front of the doorway that led into the dining room a cardboard door had been set up with the word “Bank” written on it with marker.

“Alright, kids, let’s do this.”

The little boy giggled as they all stated to hold their fingers like a gun as Karlie let Olivia kick in the bank door. The whole thing fell to the ground as they looked into the dining room where Taylor had set up a mini bank scene. There were stuffed animals waiting in line in front of row of bank teller windows. Like at a real bank, there was only one teller, a beautiful blond with sparkling blue eyes.

Karlie immediately went over, leaning on the counter as she gave the woman a flirtatious wink, “When you get off, sweetie?”

“This is robbery,” stated the little boy as his sisters lifted their “tommy guns” to the ceiling as they let out “ratatatatas.”

Karlie nodded as she hit the counter with her hand, “That’s right. Give us all the cash you got stored back there as well as your number.”

“Mommy,” she looked down as Meredith patted her leg. The oldest child had a serious expression. Her dark brown eyes, which had always made her look wise beyond her years, narrowed as she reminded Karlie, “Stop getting distracted. We have to get out of here before the Popo come.”

“Popo?”

Meredith pointed to the little boy who was busy putting all the stuffed animals face down as he told them, “We don’t need any heroes.”

“Popo is what Benji calls the police.”

Karlie nodded as she looked back at the teller as she stuffed a bag full of play cash, “Yeah, we better hurry. Wouldn’t want to get caught by the popo.” She winked at the teller, “The only thing that would entice me to spend time behind bars is if you were there.”

Taylor’s mouth scrunched as she shook her head in a look ofOh you.

She handed the cash over as Karlie passed it over to Olivia as she declared, “I want to hold it.”

A long line of cardboard was stretched across the opening between the dining room and living room. A door had been cut out in it. Karlie had the kids be more gentle this time as they headed out. A little street scene had been set up with more stuffed animals, some walking, some driving.

Out on the street, Karlie called out to the passerby’s, “Tell the cops that Karlie and the Coders hit the bank.” Turning she made the sound of a Tommy Gun as she “shot” their names into the side. When done she motioned to a large cardboard box sitting on the curb, “Quick, Coders, get in the getaway ca’.”

Once inside the box, Karlie lifted the sides as they all started to shuffle their feet to make the box go. Just as they started to move they heard the sound of sirens behind them as they looked back to see a police car racing towards them.

Taylor was shuffling after them in her own box, a silver star clipped to her chest.

‘Hey, that’s my star,” called out Benji as he pointed at Taylor’s chest.

“That is the cutest copper I’ve ever seen,” stated Karlie, “Maybe we should let her pull us over.”

“No, Mommy. We don’t want the cops to catch us.”

She smiled at Meredith as she fixed her mom with a look like she actually believed the woman would surrender. It wouldn’t be the first time, “Oh, alright. Let’s lose ‘em.”

Tape had been stretched out on the living room carpet to mark out the road. Looking ahead, she saw the road diverge at a point, one way heading towards the laundry room, a dead end, the other heading to the front door which had a cardboard box jammed in it with a sign nearby that read, “Crystal Caves.”

“That way, gang,” Karlie pointed out the sign, “We’ll lose them in the caves.”

Just when she was sure she was going to have rug burns from crawling across the carpet, they reached the cave. Olivia crawled in first, calling back to Benji that it was safe as he hesitated.

“It’s not that dark.”

He took his sister’s hand as they crawled in together.

Meredith paused at the entrance as she saw Karlie turn to face the oncoming cop car.

Looking back, Karlie told her, “Go on, I’ll hold the cops off. Bang. Bang!”

“You’re our leader. We need you.”

Karlie shot her daughter a confident grin, “I’ll be right behind you.”

Meredith rolled her eyes before crawling after her siblings, “Mom’s going to try to seduce the cop.”

She heard the others let out disgusted groans as she let out an amused laugh.

Officer Taylor stopped in front of her as Karlie held out her wrists to her, “If you gotta rough me up a bit I won’t mind.”

Taylor frowned, shoving Karlie towards the cave as she said, “Get in there.”

Karlie’s lip stuck out in a pout, “Aw, you don’t want to handcuff me.”

“You know you broke the last pair. I don’t have any new ones.”

Karlie gave her wink before shaking her backside as she moved into the cave opening.

Taylor and Karlie had set up a network of tunneels for their kids. As she was nearing a split in the cave path her kids were coming back from one side as Meredith told her, “It’s a dead end.”

She waited for the kids to take the lead before following. Ahead she heard Meredith let out a tired groan, “Another dead end.”

Though the older girl was acting like this whole thing was a pain, she could tell she was enjoying it as she ordered her siblings to, “look for a secret panel.”

Olivia was the one to find it as she excitedly informed the others, “A secret tunnel.”

They headed through, reaching a large section of the cave where several boxes had been taped together to make room for all of them. In the ceiling Karlie and Taylor had poked holes so light could shine through like stars. The kids stopped to admire this as Meredith was the first to realize, “That’s the Big Dipper.”

“And there’s the baby bear,” Benji pointed at an actual drawing of a bear. Cave paintings their mom’s had added for fun.

Olivia giggled, “It looks more like a horse.”

Karlie frowned, ‘Hey, I’m sure the painters tried their best.”

Meredith reminded them they were still being chased, as they exited the chamber, continuing through a tunnel that took them out into the light.

Karlie shielded her eyes, pointing ahead at the family barn as she said, “We’ll lose them in there.”

Inside the barn they had set up a sign that read, “Lover’s cliff.” She had the kids climb the ladder to the hay loft. Benji held onto her back as he was too scared to climb. Up top she directed the kids to the hay door as she pointed down to a large pile of hay and blankets.

“We’re going to have to make a jump for it. But remember, you only do this when Mommy and I say it’s okay.”

Meredith was the first to go, letting out a happy squeal before landing in the pile of blankets and hay. She laughed as she shifted her body off the pile. Karlie made Olivia wait until her sister was clear of the landing pile before she had her move up to jump next.

“Mommy, I’m scared.”

Karlie knelt down to Benji’s level as she rubbed his back, “You don’t have to go if you’re too scared.”

“Will you go if I hold your hand?” asked Olivia.

He nodded.

The two held hands as they approached the edge of the door then together they jumped.

Just as Karlie was about to jump Taylor reached the top of the ladder as she called for her to wait.

Karlie turned to face her, giving her a soft smile as she said, “Goodbye my love.” Taylor reached out for her dramatically as Karlie dropped, her arms stretched out as she fell back.

Karlie kept her eyes closed even after she’d made impact. The sun above warmed her skin as the hay beneath her poked her in various places. Not the most comfortable place to sleep.

Before she could try little hands shook her sides as her kids asked, “Mommy, did we escape yet?”

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up, “Not yet. We have to swim to Mexico now.”

She pointed to the back of the house.

“Come on.”

Getting up, she started to move her arms like she was swimming as she slowly jogged towards the back of the house. The others did the same as Olivia and Benji got distracted for a moment in chasing each other.

“Kids, look out,” Karlie pointed past them to the family dog as it ran towards them, its cardboard shark fin bouncing back and forth on its back.

The little ones let out excited squeals as they started to run from the dog. It went right for Karlie as it bounced excitedly around her feet.

“Oh, no, it’s got me.”

The Yorkie wagged its stub of a tail excitedly as it let out a happy bark.

“I’ll save you,” called Benji as he ran over, scooping up the dog in his arms, “No eating Mommy, Joe.”

The dog let out a happy bark before licking at the boy’s face. He giggled, “No eating me either.”

She scooped up both boy and dog as she kissed the top of Benji’s head, “You saved me. My hero.”

“Mom!” called Meredith from the back porch, “We’re here.”

Karlie hurried with Benji to catch up. A line of papel picado had been stretched across the back door. Soft cucaracha music was coming from within, the sound getting louder as they opened the door.

Straight through the kitchen the dining room had been redecorated with more papel picado, brightly colored paper flowers, and painted skulls. The music was lively as they stepped into the room where the table was filled with food. A bowl of salsa, another of guacamole, some freshly made tortilla shells, and a bowl of pork carnitas.

Karlie and the waitress helped each of the kids make their burritos before they moved into the living room to eat while dancing to the music.

When the waitress at the Mexican bar was done helping Benji with his food, Karlie danced over to her.

“You come here often?”

Taylor gave her another you’re such a dork shake of the head, as she asked, “Aren’t you a married woman?”

Karlie danced in closer to her, putting her hands on Taylor’s hips as she swayed them along with her own, “You can be my wife tonight.”

Taylor laughed lightly, “You are a terrible flirt.”

Karlie grinned, “Hey, I still got you didn’t I? I can’t be that bad.”

Her wife rolled her eyes to the side while wearing an amused smile.

Moving together they danced out onto the floor where their kids bounced along with the music. Taylor reached up, resting her arms over Karlie’s shoulders as she crossed her wrists behind her head.

Her eyes drifted from Karlie to the left over bank cutouts as she inquired, “Do you miss it? The thrill of the heist. The chase.”

Karlie shook her head, “Not even for a moment. You and the kids and this,” she looked over their home before bringing her eyes back to Taylor, “are the only thing I’ll ever need.” She leaned in, kissing Taylor who wrapped her arms around Karlie’s neck as Karlie’s arms tightened on her waist. Around them their kids let out dramatic “ew”s before giggling. Then they ran into their parent’s legs as they wrapped their arms around them.

“Dance with us,” called Olivia.

The two women parted as they took ahold of their kid’s hands, forming a circle as they danced along with the music.

Karlie had experienced a lot of different things before she met Taylor, but none of them made her as happy as moments like this did. She would not trade any of her memories with her family for all the gold in Fort Knox.

As the family continued to dance, their laughter carried from the living room through the rest of the home. Through the rooms, each filled with their own happy memories of laughter and love with just a hint of larceny. 

The End 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus content to this bonus content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you reach the end of the story, the place where things are wrapping up, and then the pen keeps going. This was one of those times. I hope you enjoyed this little mess.

“When can we do another heist?” inquired Meredith. There was a bit of hay sticking out of her dark hair. Taylor picked it out of her curls while Karlie let out a playful groan.

“I told you that was my last job.”

“But I lost the money,” explained Olivia with a sheepish smile.

Karlie let out a dramatic groan as Taylor covered a laugh.

“Fine. We can do another job. But this one is for real the last one.”

The kids all cheered as they squeezed their moms into the center of a hug. Taylor gave her a soft smile as she reached up to brush Karlie’s hair behind her ear.

“I thought you promised no more jobs.”

“Last one, then I’m going straight.”

Taylor made a playful gasp, “How’s that going to work?”

Karlie grinned wickedly as she pulled Taylor close. As the kids danced around again she leaned in to whisper, “I’ll show you tonight.”

Taylor laughed as she hit Karlie’s chest. “Oh, you.”

Karlie’s grin widened as she lifted Taylor up, hearing her let out a surprised yelp as Karlie tossed her over her shoulder.

“Sorry, I can’t wait that long. Kids, Mommy and me are going to go play alone. Keep yourselves entertained.”

The younger two let out disappointed groans as Meredith directed them to follow her outside, “Let’s go play pirates.”

This perked them up as they let out excited cheers before rushing outside.

“Now that’s an idea,” Karlie smiled to herself as she started up the stairs with Taylor still slung over her shoulder.

Taylor laughed, “I should warn you I put up a fight.”

“I hope so. If I don’t leave the room with scratches down my back I’m going to be disappointed.”

She looked back as Taylor stuck out her tongue at her. Letting out a hearty laugh she paused to puff out her chest as she let out a loud rooster’s crow.

“Are we playing Peter Pan or Pirates?” inquired Taylor.

“Both. Both is good.”

The door closed behind them as in the front yard the three children chased each other with wooden swords, letting out excited cries as Meredith called out orders to her crew. The sounds of a happy family filling the summer air of another perfect day.


End file.
